


Blue

by Semi_problematic



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 11:02:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10385232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Soft boyfriends on a date.





	

The car came to a rumbling halt on the gravelly road. Lukas put the car in park, pulling out the keys. Philip sighed next to him, turning his head as if he could see anything. 

"Can I take the blindfold off now?" He asked, reaching up, running his fingers gently over the cloth hiding his eyes.

"Nope." Lukas opened the door, Philip knew that because he heard the seat belt unbuckle and he heard the car dinging.

Philip sighed again, listening to the sound of gravel crunching beneath Lukas' boots, turning his head to face it. "When can I?" 

"In two miles."

Philip crossed his arms. "I'm not walking two miles, not for you, not for anyone." He turned his head away, crossing his arms.

Lukas grinned, leaning against the passenger side of the car, resting his elbows on the door, leaning over to kiss Philips cheek. "Relax, princess, we're practically already there."

Philip smiled, turning his head, kissing Lukas'. Well, yeah, he did kiss Lukas, but instead of kissing his lips like planned Philip kissed his eye instead. 

Lukas let out a breathy laugh, grabbing Philips face, kissing him. "You're an idiot." 

Philip pulled away, slapping at Lukas, only hitting his jaw. "I am not an idiot."

"Okay, okay, you aren't an idiot." He pecked Philips lips, opening up his door.

Philip turned his body, reaching out for Lukas, grabbing at the air. "Lukas." He whined.

Lukas chuckled, backing up, grabbing Philips hands, guiding them over and around his shoulders. "I'll carry you, alright?"

Philips legs locked around his waist in reply. 

Lukas stepped away from the car slowly, grabbing the basket off of the ground, and kicking the door shut. "Now, it's a bit hot, and you're heavy so don't complain if I get sweaty."

"Did you just call me fat?" Philip mumbled, pressing his face against Lukas' shoulder.

Lukas grinned when he felt Philips smile on his shoulder. "I just did."

Philip let out a small giggle, tugging at Lukas' hair. (Only after a few seconds of sliding his hand over Lukas' body.) Lukas only grunted in response.

Philip ran his fingers through Lukas' hair, taking a deep breath. "So we're in the woods?"

"Not so bad for a city boy."

"I've been living here for over a year, you dingus."

"Dingus?"

"Dingus."

Lukas chuckled, shaking his head. "God, you're cute."

"I know." Philip rested his head on Lukas' shoulder, tilting his head up towards the sun. "You're kinda okay to."

"Oh man, I'm okay? Thanks." 

Philip felt around for Lukas' cheek, leaning down and kissing it. "You're really handsome and you know it."

Lukas felt his cheeks heat up against Philips lips. He pushed his head away. "Shut up."

"You're perfect." Philip mumbled, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. "So strong and manly."

"Well, I am the top."

Philip gasped as Lukas dropped him. He fell on his back, his hands falling next to him. "Lukas! You're dead!" 

Lukas only laughed, getting on his knees, settling himself between Philips legs, hovering himself over Philip. He leaned down, kissing Philips face.

Philip scrunched up his face, shaking his head. "Stop! I'm mad?"

Lukas kissed down his jaw and over his neck. He pressed his face close to Philips neck, biting down.

Philip arched into his touch, whimpering a bit, biting his lip. 

Lukas licked over the place he bit, kissing it next.

Philip pushed his shoulders up, smiling. "Lukas.." he whined. "If your plan was to take advantage of me.."

"What?"

"It's working." Philip mumbled, sliding his hands up, putting his hand on the back of Lukas' neck, pulling him back down.

Lukas laughed, shaking his head. He pulled Philips arms away from him, sitting up. "It wasn't a plan, I was just appreciating my boyfriend being cute and under me."

"Then why are we here?" 

Lukas ran his fingers through Philips curls, pushing them away from his forehead. "You'll see."

"I'll only see if you finally take this blindfold off."

"Patience." Lukas whispered, slipping the blindfold off of Philip, dropping it in the grass.

Philip blinked a few times, looking around. "A picnic?" He raised an eyebrow, looking back at Lukas.

Lukas shrunk back, nodding. "We can g-"

Philip wrapped his arms around Lukas, pulling him down into a hug. "I love it." He grinned, kissing Philips cheek. He rolled them over, laying down flat on Lukas, closing his eyes.

Lukas sighed, looking up at the sky. "Thank god."

Philip turned his head, opening his eyes. "What did you bring to eat?" He reached out, grabbing the basket, sitting up in Lukas' lap. He opened up the basket, looking into it and giggling. He glanced back at Lukas, grinning. "Did your dad make all the food?"

Lukas blushed, looking down. "I didn't know it was that obvious." He mumbled.

Philip only smiled wider, kissing Lukas' cheek. "It's not your fault you can't cook." 

"You don't need to cook to make sandwiches." Lukas grumbled.

"But there's baked beans."

Lukas scoffed. "Whatever."

Philip set the basket down, laying back down in Lukas' arms, hiding his face in his neck, and playing with his hair.

The two boys laid silently for a while, Lukas listening to the wind blowing through the trees and Philip listening to Lukas' heart beat. Philip was the first to speak after a few seconds.

"Did you know you're beautiful?" Philip whispered, opening his eyes.

Lukas shook his head. "I'm not."

"You are."

"Guys are rent supposed to be beautiful."

"Do you think I'm beautiful?"

Lukas blushed, looking up at Philip. "Well, yeah, but that's different."

"It isn't." Philip smiled, kissing Lukas' forehead. "If I can be beautiful, so can you, and you are so deal with it." 

Lukas sat up on his elbows, his cheeks only growing darker. "How?"

Philip slid his hands up Lukas' chest, pushing himself up so he was sitting up. "Have you seen yourself? You've got this pretty pale skin and it's literally flawless, sorta like snowflakes." He kissed Lukas' cheek. "And you've got pretty blonde hair but as pretty as it is I like your naturally brown hair." He ran his fingers through Lukas' hair.

"I didn't want you seeing me with brown hair, it's gross."

"It's anything but gross, Lukas." Philip cupped his cheeks, making Lukas look up at him. "Its pretty and it's soft and I like it a lot." 

Lukas swallowed, nodding a little. "Yeah.."

Philip rubbed Lukas' cheeks with his thumbs. "And I like your eyes a lot. They're all blue and they look like water. They're the prettiest when you're smiling and your eyes kinda close and you look happy. And they're super pretty when you talk about motocross because you get all excited and your eyes light up." He kissed Lukas' lips softly, pulling away and pressing his forehead to Lukas'. "I love you."

Lukas' cheeks were bright red by now, redder than they had been all day. A small smile danced across his lips and he wrapped his arms around Philip, rolling them over, pinning Philip down and kissing him.

Yeah, maybe he was sorta pretty, but Philip was definitely beautiful.


End file.
